Love of a Wolf
by MissAzuka
Summary: Beastboy Pulls another prank on Raven and after days of tension between the two, he reveals more about himself than he had before and convinces Raven to act on this, will she hate herself for it? Or will she be happier?   Better than it sounds, i hope
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, This is the second of three stories i have planned and the second that i am putting up, like the first, nothing but a beast?, i will try to update this on a regular basis, at least once a week, reviews and alers are appreciated, will also inspire me to update more frequently, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Raven sighed quietly to herself, many thoughts passing through her mind as she stood by one of her large bookshelves, until a few hours ago, large black fabric had been covering the shelf to hide its content in the darkness of the room.

She did not think that she would be looking at these books again so soon, the ones that Malchior had given her to learn the many spells from, the familiar ache in her chest returning but as any other emotion, she pushed them aside with a calming breath.

Her left hand reached out, brushing the spines of the various books, reading the titles of each of them, whispering them with every breath until her hand settled on one thick book in particular. She had read it before but only remembered two, maybe three spells from it and for what she was asked to do and oddly enough agreed too, she needed it.

The book slid from among the others and raven hovered to her bed, sitting down, opening the book at the bookmark still sticking from its pages, it was a book for transmutation of objects and people, the spell the page was on was the one she used when she had morphed Beastboy into a rat after he admitted to be spying on her and malchior.

Her hands slowly turned each of the pages, skimming through to find what she needed and of course, what she was after was close to the back of the book.

The fifth to last page was an index of sorts, showing the names and spells without much description that had not been covered fully in this volume, her fingers stroked down the lines to the spell she was, her fingers stopped, above the tips of her nails was the spell, how to turn into a...

"...Why am i doing this again?" She said to an empty room, sighing with annoyance.

**Two days ago...**

Raven was sat before the window of the common room, her eyes closed and form floating above the floor. She was meditating, legs crossed into the lotus position and her hands resting gently on her knees, chanting softly beneath every breath to focus her mind and calm her emotions. It was strange, the room was quiet, for the better part at least. Robin and Starfire were sat at the Kitchen table, earlier that day Starfire had lashed out, nearly hospitalising several men after one of them had smacked her bottom while at the mall.

Although her actions were justified, she believed they were challenging her to a duel to the death and therefore Robin now had to explain to her some of the more, unusual, earth customs.

Cyborg was too busy to notice anything around him, rather obsessed about the T-car, recently having been destroyed for the third time by Plasmus. As for beastboy...where was he?

Raven knew Robin and Starfire weren't loud...ish, Cyborg was only when Beastboy was around or when watching TV, or bragging about his mechanical genius that is the T-car. The room was too quiet to her liking which, why was she complaining? Came to mind as Ravens eyes slowly looked around the room, TV switched off, game console tucked away, no comic books or plates of left over Tofu laying around. She ignored the golden silence and returned to her meditation, attempting to anyway.

"...Four pm...and he is not watching...whatever its called." She mumbled slightly and unfolded her legs, letting her feet hover above the floor momentarily before setting down. One of the vilest sounds she had ever heard suddenly filled the room.

Robin and Starfires heads shot up with disbelief as they stared at Raven, who had her back was still turned to them. Her form trembling, trying to contain the anger boiling inside her, temples throbbing and teeth audibly gritting. She knew what it must have been, slowly lifting her right foot to see a whoopee cushion where her foot had been moments ago.

"That's one way to Relax i guess." Robin couldn't help say with a chuckle in his voice, before Starfire could reply with a giggle both fell silent, feeling rather small as Raven glared back at them with anger and clenched teeth.

"Where is he? Beastboy!" Raven yelled loudly and stormed out of the room, leaving Robin and Starfire just a tad more frightened than they already had been.

Once having left the room, a sudden green figure appeared out of seemingly nowhere, having hidden himself as a fly, rolling around on his back now, holding his stomach, laughing loudly at the reaction he had gotten from Raven. "Dude! That was totally the best one yet!" Beastboy said laughing to himself.

The laughter did not last long.

Darkness suddenly appeared beneath him, crackling with energy and before his form could change, screaming in terror, he fell through. A loud splash heard outside, but no, raven was not done with him yet. Above the first portal, another opened, Beastboy screaming as he fell through the second, utterly drenched in water and fell straight back into the first.

Raven stood there, a slight smirk on her lips as she watched Beastboy repeatedly fall through the two portals and at the sound of him hitting the water outside.

After what seemed to have been two dozen round trips, the portals finally closed with beastboy laying on the ground, eyes rolling in his head, water spurting from his mouth, drenched from head to toe. Not saying a word, Raven hovered out of the room and back to her own.

"Nice try Beastboy, but i think Ravens' beaten you this time." Robin said with another slight chuckle in his voice, now staring down at the drenched changeling, not quite his usual green self, a little more red,.not from embarrassment, but from the amounts of times his body collided with the water surface.

* * *

Hours passed without further incident, Beastboy had been staying away from Raven, Robin was still in the common room, reading a newspaper as Starfire was cooking...something. Cyborg had heard what beastboy did and had quickly rushed to the computer to watch the events on the security camera. Just as beastboy had done, Cyborg couldn't help but laugh, it was not until the scene of Ravens portals sending beastboy repeatedly into the ocean, that even Cyborg fell of the chair from laughter.

Having finally gathered the courage to apologize, Beastboy had made his way to Ravens room, staring at the door, gulping, his trembling hand reached to the door and gave three gentle knocks. A familiar crackling filled his ears, screaming but this time changing quickly into a humming bird, beneath him another portal had opened.

The door cracked open, exposing half of ravens face, staring at the rather annoyed looking humming bird flapping in front of her door. By possible lack of maintenance, though unlikely, one panel from the ceiling flew down and swatted the humming bird into the portal.

Robin raised his head from the newspaper at the sudden splashing sound outside, "Eh." He said shrugging and returning to the article he was reading.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass without a hitch, beastboy stayed away from raven and raven remained in her room but for the occasional trip to the common room for some herbal tea. Robin for his earlier remarks, just in case, had stayed silent as well when he saw Raven though giving her a slight friendly smile to reassure that he was not ignoring her.

As night came and drew its cover of darkness over the horizon and across the city, the Titans had mostly returned to their rooms for an early night, considering how quiet the day had been, except for a few events, it was likely that someone would try something in the city overnight. Beastboy once again had gathered the courage to approach ravens room, his senses sharp, making sure no other portals suddenly appeared out of nowhere and after gently knocking on the door, he quickly changed into a hummingbird, just in case.

Raven slowly slid the door open again, staring at the hummingbird in front of her with the same emotionless expression as before. "Yes?" She said though annoyance clear in her voice.

Beastboys form changed to its human shape and stood there, smiling a little, scratching the back of his neck. "Just wanted to say sorry for before." He said though confidence lacking in his voice.

"As annoying and aggravating as that was...i think i made my point." She said, her expression never changing even as Beastboy quickly nodded in agreement.

"Still, sorry again Raven." Beastboy said with a more affectionate smile and turned to leave.

Raven watched as the Green changeling walked down the hall and turned the corner, her door quickly sliding shut as he looked back towards her room, smiling a little more now.

* * *

The next day was the same as always, Cyborg was cooking his famous meat-tastic breakfast ending with him and Beastboy arguing about his vegetarian needs and tofu preference. Though no one could see, Raven had bought earplugs the last time she had gone to the mall and finally decided to use them. Robin just sat there, sighing while reading his newspaper, Starfire happily sipping on her mustard and commenting about the gloriousness of another happy morning.

Raven already having grabbed her tea and toast, sat down on the couch, plate at her side, sipping on the herbal tea. Holding one of her many books, letting her eyes slowly trail down the lines as she read. Her concentration wavered slightly feeling the shifting of the couch and in the corner of her eye could see beastboy having plopped down with a glass of soya milk. The strange thing was, even as he grabbed the game station controller and pressed the power button, he had also grabbed the remote, visibly turning down the volume.

She shrugged it off and returned to her book, although he was still quite the immature green skinned Titan, he seemed to have been slightly more considerate, even his arguing with cyborg did not last half as long as it usually had. Her hands slipped from her book, letting it rest on her lap, reaching under her hood gently to slide the earplugs out and hid them in the palm of her hands.

"Are you all right?" Raven suddenly said before she could stop herself. Beastboy turning to her, quickly looking at himself as though something was out of place before looking back at Raven. "Yes, why?" He said, with confusion.

"You just seemed, different." She said and turned her head to return to reading her book when she heard him reply.

"Well we haven't had to fight anyone in a while, so i haven't had a reason to change forms making it easier to control myself." Beastboy said, making her turn her head look back to him with confusion for once, though her face was still its usual stagnant self.

"You control yourself?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe." Beastboy replied with annoyance.

"Yes." She said quite bluntly without moments pause.

Beastboy glared at her with annoyance but all he got in return was the same emotionless expression, though not announced, he was seeing who would blink first but sadly it was him and sighed.

"I'll have you know that i have to control myself far more than you know." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh yes, the whoopee cushion yesterday was a clear sign of that restraint." Raven said sarcastically, again causing beastboy to glare at her again.

"You meditate, i pull pranks, everyone has their own way of handling things." He said as though he had an insight into everything.

"Uh-huh." Was all that Raven said and returned to her book, not slipping the ear plugs back in, ignoring beastboys look.

Beastboy tried to ignore the grey skinned girls last remark but was finding it difficult and after what to him seemed an eternity, thirty seconds according to Raven timing it in her head, he burst out.

"You think it is easy for me to control myself with all these animal instincts running around in my head?" He said with a raised voice causing the other Titans to turn their head, expecting to hear another splash of water from outside.

"It does seem so." She commented, not lifting her eyes from her book which only infuriated Beastboy further.

"Come on! You're the empathic one here, you never once felt the anger or rage inside me whenever i turned back from, lets say, a T-rex?" He continued.

"No." Raven said as emotionless as ever.

Beastboy groaned with frustration, tugging on his own hair before simply sighing in defeat and left the common room.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked giving the others a puzzled look when his nose picked up the smell of burning meat. "Ah! My breakfast!" He panicked as the bacon had caught fire.

* * *

Beastboy was sat on the roof of the Titans tower, feet hanging over the edge, hands resting by his sides, looking up at the sky. The sun was almost set, just barely visible over the horizon, filling the once blue sky with beautiful shades of red and orange, stars already showing through the dimming light in the sky as darkness would soon shroud the city once again. He knew, expected, the answers he had from the grey skinned sorceress, that did not help the aching in his chest however and even though they say time healed all wounds, the feeling was only worsening.

Raven sighed to herself, she was having problems meditating in her room, even attempting to do so by the window to help ease her mind but with no luck. Leaving her room, the half demon made her way to the roof, levitating, stopping at the top of the stairs as she saw the green skinned Titan sitting at the edge. Raven turned to leave before beastboy noticed her but a breeze brushed passed her and audible sniffing could be heard.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked, turning his head and saw the cloak of the sorceress and Raven turned to face the changeling. "Sorry I'll be out of your way." Beastboy said, lifting himself

"Stay." Raven suddenly said as he passed her, he froze, like a dog having been given an order. "...Please." She finished and hovered to the centre of the roof, letting herself down, folding her legs into the lotus position.

Beastboy was hesitant, as the minutes seemed to pass he finally moved to sit down besides her, legs folding just as hers. He kept quiet, not wanting to bother her more so than he already had done.

"So you really have to control yourself?" Raven asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Everyday, more so in certain ways depending on what form i take. That is why i tend to change into things that only are violent when necessary, like a gorilla or triceratops, instead of animals naturally violent and vicious like a king cobra." He said hoping that the vague explanation would do the trick.

"You know, you should try it yourself some time." He suddenly suggested.

"I don't have your powers." She said in a tone as though he was an idiot.

"I know, but you morphed me into a rat before remember? You can change yourself then, right?" He replied, a little hope and curiosity in his voice.

"I guess, but i don't see the point." Raven turned to look at the changeling.

"Maybe it will help you understand me better, like i have learned to understand you better, when me and Cy accidentally went into your mind." He smiled, looking into her deep violet eyes.

"Not like it helped you respect my privacy or personal bounds." She retorted.

"But still, come on Rae."

"Don't call me that." She snapped slightly at the changeling.

"Sorry, Raven, but you never wondered what it would be like? What about a wolf? You would be even more beautiful...with the shiny coat and such i mean." He grinned sheepishly.

"...Fine." She said, trying to hide a slight blush on her cheeks. "But for one hour, no more." She said threateningly.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know.**

**I do apologize however for the layout of it, i don't know why, if its my browser or connection but for some reason it won't let me edit and space it properly.**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and story alerts so far.**

**To answer the questions that arose, it is M rated for possible future contence, if i will add lemons concidering where i am going with this story is unlikely, heavy reference to lemons are bound to appear however, so i am going to leave the rating just in case for now.**

* * *

Raven looked into the pages of the specific spellbook that she had picked from among the other books on the once hidden shelf, she was hesitant at first to use a spell that did not seem to have much description and decided to double check upon it through the contend of the book.

According to the note beneath the spells however, the spell was the same as the one she had used to morph Beastboy into a rat, but to change the animal, one of course had to change the words, which on further investigation revealed that she could decide upon the specific subspecies of animal, in this case, what kind of wolf she would want to turn into and while curiosity took her thoughts briefly, she expected that Beastboy would have a good answer for her.

The spell did not require any ingredients, just concentration as any other spell did, her eyes darted back and forth among the pages, the spell page and the animal index page to make sure there were no hidden catches magics tended to have and could only find a minor footnote stating that there may be some minor discomfort. What was to be expected by ones body being changed in such ways, _'Beastboy does it everyday, can't be that bad.'_ She thought to herself.

Of course she would not turn herself into an animal before researching the counter spell, another person would be required to do so as wolfs lacked the vocal cords and lips to pronounce the spells properly.

Raven could have left this up to her friends but, with the number of books in her room and their lack of an attention span, it could take them weeks, months to find the right spell and if she couldn't control her instincts or emotions, who knew how...grumpy, she could become.

One would think why Raven agreed to such a ridiculous thing, to be honest to herself for once, there were two reasons that she could think of.

The first was that animal instincts were known to be stronger than their emotions, they knew when to back off, when to show pride or respect, a form of control in Ravens opinion and experiencing this herself may allow her to control her own emotions and therefore powers better. That was the logical excuse that she would tell the other Titans in the morning.

The second, was slightly harder to admit to herself, perhaps it was that Beastboy suggested it, the way he looked at her when mentioning an animal and the apparent slip of the tongue which by now she knew to ignore, causing a slight smile to curl the corner of her lips as the scene replayed in her mind, with Beastboy admitting that he thought she was beautiful.

Raven sudden cleared her throat with the sound of the bookshelf shaking from the lack of concentration on her part, encased in her power but dissipating as she regained control. She had been replaying the scene in her head for what seemed to be the better part of an hour though only a few minutes passed and begun writing down both spell and counter spell on several sheets of paper to hand to each of her fellow Titans. They were all trustworthy, she trusted them with her life, but better safe than sorry.

Beastboy was in his room, for once it was more or less tidy, there were still piles of clothing, stacks of pizza boxes, comic books etc. but they were perhaps half their usual size and Beastboy was sat at his desk, pencil in hand and paper before him, having written down the names of all the different species of wolf he could remember, but a few were crossed off already, such as the Ethiopian wolf.

This was probably one of the few things he actually took serious, he wanted Raven to see the world from his point of view and while her disliking it was quite high, he wanted her to at least enjoy the form that she would take.

He was trying to think of the perfect wolf species for Raven, one that would suit the time of year with their fur coats, that would not look too out of place with the area around them though wolfs around Jump City were a rare sight indeed.

The Eurasian wolf would look far too out of place, the arctic wolfs thick fur would have Raven panting from the heat before taking even a single step outside.

The Tundra wolf, Beastboy pondered for some time, a species of wolf that lives high in the mountains but were more common close to Russia. One by one he was crossing them off, because of environmental issues such as the thickness of their fur and their usual sighted locations and those that he did not consider worthy for someone like Raven until he stared at the last name and smiled.

Large, Beautiful, indigenous to North America, good social structure and a wide array of ways of communication, it was settled, Raven would become a Grey/Timber wolf.`

He circled the name and put the pencil down, laying down on his bed, having gotten rid of the bunk beds last year and replaced it with a large double bed as it was always nice not to hit the floor when rolling around in his sleep.

Hands resting behind his head, smile still on his lips, closing his eyes as he tried to remember everything he could about the Timber wolfs, about the slight webbing inbetween their toes, the number of teeth and the curvature of them, something in the back of his mind starting nagging him however as he sifted through the information he retained, he was unsure what it was, was he forgetting something?

He tried going through everything again but half way through darkness took him and the green teenager fell asleep.

* * *

Morning had come and the Titans one by one woke, making their way to the common room once ready, though the other Titans did not know what to expect, Beastboy did and had taken some measures on making this easier, if they were for him or Raven he wasn't quite sure but, it was a nice thought anyway.

As usual, by the time one of the other Titans made it to the common room, today it was Cyborg, Raven was already sat on the couch, tea in one hand, book in the other, on occasion setting her cup down to take a bite from a piece of toast from a plate next to her.

Beastboy was the last to enter, yawning slightly, heavy bags under his eyes, if they had to guess, they would have suspected Beastboy to have stayed up all night for another movie Marathon.

Raven waited, everyone was sat at the kitchen table, Beastboy and Cyborg had gotten their meat vs tofu fight out of the way fairly quickly this morning, Robin and Starfire were sat opposite one another, making small talk about possible events that would happen today, whatever they were talking about was cut off as Raven had levitated over to the table and put a large piece of paper before each of them without saying a word.

"Ummm...Raven, what is this?" Cyborg said with confusion as he looked at the paper, the words did not make any sense to him. By their looks she could tell that the others did not know either and stared at her.

"Its a counter spell, that i need one of you to perform later when requested." She simply stated without any emotion in her voice.

"A counter spell? To counter what exactly?" Robin asked, worry evident in his voice, Raven was their magical expert, it must be serious if she was giving this to them.

"Friend Raven, is everything not all right?" Starfire asked with concern.

"You actually..." Ravens attention shifted to Beastboy who stared at her with disbelief, he had loved the idea, he had spent all night thinking about it but had not expected her to go actually through with it.

"Yes." Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Raven and tell us what is going on." Robin said calmly, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Beastboy, as hard as it is to believe, brought to my attention a valid way of possibly controlling my emotions better." Raven started.

"I did?" Beastboy said confusingly.

"Yes, you did." Raven said, minor annoyance in her voice about having been interrupted. "As i was saying, he made a valid point, so, with the same spell i used on Beastboy before, i am going to turn myself into an animal." Raven finished.

The Titans simply stared at her with disbelief of what they had just heard, Beastboy made a smart suggestion? Raven took him seriously? Raven was going to do what? She could sense all these thoughts running through their heads, trying to ignore the feelings and thoughts spewing from the Titans. The strongest ones were comming from Beastboy, did he know she was lying?

"I knew you had a wild side." Cyborg suddenly blurted out laughing, he should have known better, the legs of his chair suddenly snapping and sending the mechanical man to the floor with a loud thud.

"Raven, you aren't being serious, are you?" Robin asked hesitantly.

Raven sighed silently inside, this was the kind of reaction she had expected from the other Titans, even Cyborgs comment wasn't unexpected as he was almost as bad as Beastboy when it came to saying inappropriate things.

Raven continued, explaining to the other Titans as she had before, in bits and pieces, about how her powers were controlled by emotions, strong outbursts of any emotion would cause her powers to lash out.

Since animals had better control of their emotions because of their natural instincts for survival, intentionally or not, they had a strong control over their emotions

"So when i tell Beastboy that i want to change back, he will tell you and one of you will need to say the counter spell, there are no ingredients required." Raven said.

"If you're sure Raven, but what if we need your help when the city is attacked." Robin asked.

"As you've seen before, the spell is almost instantaneous, if the alarm goes, just speak the words and that will be the end of the problem." Raven answered.

The Titans continued asking Raven about this sudden turn of events, some hit too close to home when cyborg for example mentioned the possibilty of Raven wanting to spend quality time with Beastboy and got a rather violent reaction from Ravens powers, nothing too serious however.

Raven had each of them, even Beastboy, repeat the counter spell until they were pronouncing it correctly, she did not want to be stuck in a potentially disliked form but as expected, Beastboy took the longest to pronounce the words properly.

The three titans, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, watched curiously as the last two Titans stood a few feet apart, Ravens face as emotionless as ever, but Beastboy had a sincere smile on his.

"So, what shall it be?" He asked, his form suddenly turning into a Tundra wolf, Grey wolf, Arctic wolf, going through the various wolf forms until returning to his human shape with a grin.

"I think the Timber wolf would suit you the most." Beastboy said.

"Was that the second wolf form you took?" Raven asked and Beastboy nodded. "I agree." She said with a faint smile that the shadow of her hood hid from all but Beastboy.

Raven reached to the back of the couch, the spell book was resting on top of it, turning to the bookmarker page, Raven begun speaking the words required for the spell, slowly, clearly, a single mistake could end up with her becoming a flee, memorizing the last few words, her hands quickly turning to the animal index page and continued along the lines required for the wolf form and finally finished. Closing the book and setting it back onto the couch.

Raven stood there, she had expected the changes to happen already but Beastboy slowly took a step back, he knew what would happen.

Ravens hand suddenly slapped to her mouth, trying to hold it shut, the tea and toast was trying to escape, eyes clenching tightly, tears swelling in the corners as her insides felt like they were being torn apart.

She tried to remain standing, her form convulsing slightly, the other Titans went to aid her but Beastboy held out his hand for them to remain where they were.

Sudden bursts of black energy hit random objects as Raven was loosing control.

Ravens hand was covering her mouth, the other was grasping tightly to her sides, with her arm against her body she could feel the horror, she could feel her insides moving and the pain was unbearable.

Her form dropped onto its hands and knees, she couldn't hold back any longer, her stomach emptying through her mouth and onto the floor, her form trembling, convulsing.

Beastboy noticed the look on the face of his fellow Titans, it was pity and disgust, Ravens form starting to look more and more deformed as bones were breaking and reshaping, when in a similar manner to Beastboy, her form vanished in a brief blur of dark blue.

Unlike Beastboy, they heard a scream one would expect from a horror movie, of pure pain and distress.

The blur faded, before them stood a wolf, its fur was unnatural like Beastboys would have been, the fur looked pitch black until light shone against it and a faint blue could be seen but with that, the wolf collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is by popular demand, chapter 3.**

**Again, i do not own the teen titans, Jump city and not even a car T_T  
**

**I always have had a interest in wolfs and already knew much about them, but while preparing for this chapter have had a lot more to read up on and rather enjoyed it and i hope you will too.**

**

* * *

**

"Is friend Raven ok?" Starfire asked concerned, shortly after Ravens transformation into a wolf, her and the other two Titans had slowly approached the unconscious wolf.

"Yeah, she just isn't used to the pain of changing." Beastboy said calmly with one of his reassuring smiles.

"Pain?" Cyborg asked confusingly, having seen Beastboy change dozen of times for next to no apparent reason.

"What? You don't think muscles, flesh and bones ripping, fracturing, snapping and changing isn't painful?" Beastboy asked

"Well, we see you do it all the time, sometimes just for the sake of it, so, no, i didn't think it was." Robin replied before Cyborg could.

"Remember when you broke your arm Robin?" Beastboy said causing a shudder to run up the boy wonders spine.

"Think that, times, who knows how much, every time i change, and the more the size difference is, big or small, the more painful the change is." Beastboy made his friends aware.

The three Titans simply stared at Beastboy as he revealed this little nugget of information, slight pangs of guilt welling up inside them.

Robin could not help but think of all the times he made Beastboy change forms during training to see which form would suit some of their team combat moves. Beastboy had never complained once, just saying that after a dozen or so forms that he was slightly tired. 'Maybe that is why he is always a little on edge around me', Robin continued thinking, during training whenever one of the other team members had a minor injury and he rushed to help them, he hadn't considered Beastboy.

Heck, he couldn't remember when the last time he, well, he never saw Beastboy actually injured, the only time he recalled Beastboy even being in the Medical room or needing a check-up was during the Beast incident.

Even after the battle with Trigon and Raven had healed all but Beastboy, who refused, as best she could, Cyborg needed major maintenance, Starfire, Raven and even himself were practically walking Zombies for over a week after those events, but Beastboy, he was just being Beastboy.

Cyborg had never asked Beastboy to change form outside of combat, during combat he would suggest manoeuvres which required Beastboy to change form and the Green Titan didn't hesitate.

But even with that being a good reason, it still made Cyborg feel a little bad about forcing the little green guy to go through that, knowing from his own past that having ones body altered was the most painful experience he could think of.

By their body language, the expressions on their faces and the way they were silent, Beastboy could see roughly along their guilt filled chain of thought and sighed, opening his mouth to tell the Titans to cut it out but before a squeak left his throat, Starfire suddenly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing hard, way to hard.

"Oh Beastboy! I am sorry for making you many times become the kitten to comfort me!" Starfire practically sobbed at the knowledge the pain her friend had gone through to help relieve her own.

"Starfire, can't, breath, lungs, air." Beastboy struggled trying to get out of the Aliens deadly hug and for it his lungs were rewarded with fresh air as Starfire set him down.

"Ohhh, I am sorry friend." She whimpered a little.

Robin and Cyborg however had snapped out of their moments of guilt, registering what Starfire had said and were confused more so than before.

"Ahhh...You asked Beastboy to turn into a kitten?" Cyborg said with disbelief.

"Yes, when my sister came to earth and caused much trouble for all of my friends and myself, Beastboy offered his assistance and i accepted, i was most curious about the soothing affects of such a small animal after watching, the TV, i do not remember the name of the program, but it was very specific about the healing properties of the animal called, a kitten. The petting was most soothing for me, as well as the weight of it on my stomach, the purring as well as the...pawing?" She explained asking that last part, turning to look at her friend, Beastboy blushing a little, scratching the back of his head with a nod.

"But from what you said...that was not the only time?" Robin asked, his voice slightly stern as he listened to Starfire.

"No it was not, there was also the time shortly after meeting my sister once again, after my phase of transformation, When finding out you were the Red X, after nearly loosing friend Cyborg at the hands of Brother blood, Terra's betrayal of our friendship..." Starfire continued a little while, counting each of the incidences on her finger tips.

Cyborg tried hard to restrain himself from laughing at Robins expression as the boy wonder realized that it seemed, Beastboy, had spent more quality time with his girlfriend than even he had and his facial expression showing more and more anger, made this apparent.

"And the time my cooking corroded through the oven after adding the final ingredient." Starfire said, recounting quickly on her fingers. "I believe a total of 308 times i asked friend Beastboy." She finally finished.

"Some of those were only last week!" Robin practically yelled in disbelief with Starfire nodding.

"Is that True?" Robin said with a deathly glare and annoyed voce towards Beastboy.

"I like being petted, its nice, after the 56th time she even stopped cracking my ribs." Beastboy said, causing Cyborg to finally burst out laughing.

Robin stood there, glaring at the green Titan, Beastboy still grinning a little and scratching the back of his head, wondering if Robin was upset with him for spending so much time with Starfire, the fact he did not know this or of course the more popular, both.

"Aaaaand save." Both titans turned to Cyborg, pressing a button on his lower left arm, then another and a recording of Starfires listing begin replaying. "Oh yeah, lot of mileage." He smirked.

"Erase that now!" Robin yelled and practically tackled the mechanical giant.

"Friends, please stop." Starfire asked, hovering over to the two of them in an attempt to stop them.

Beastboy smiled, though embarrassing, this was also kinda nice, he reached down, gently picking up the black Timber wolf, holding her close, she was heavier than her normal self, but that was to be expected, at the sound of the door hissing open, everyone turned to see Beastboy carrying her out of the common room.

"Where are you taking her?" Robin asked out of confusion.

"Taking Raven to her room, she will need to be somewhere familiar and considers safe when she wakes, her own little territory." Beastboy said with a reassuring smile and walked down the hall, the door hissing shut behind him.

* * *

Raven sighed quietly, she could feel her consciousness stirring and waking slowly, she did not open her eyes right away, her body ached, god, the pain that had coursed through her was by far one of the worst she had ever experienced, almost rivaling that of her body being destroyed to become the portal, it felt like it had happened all over again.

She wanted a moment to collect herself, still laying there, taking one slow, deep, breath after the other and her senses were now waking as well.

The aching faded and warmth filled her body causing her to smile a little, she must be wrapped in her blanket, the only time she had ever felt such warmth, her usually soft pillow felt quite firm but still provided great comfort for her head and her smile widened a little more.

She could hear the beating of her heart, the sound of the wind brushing against her window and her own breath hitting her pillow. Her senses were waking further, she smelt something strange, sniffing a little, it was musky, but not unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact and the warmth in her grew with the sudden brushing of fingers through her hair causing her back to arch a little with a soft moan at the touch.

Finally her eyes opened and she realized what was happening.

The wolfess was laying on her bed, head on Beastboys lap as he looked down with a gentle smile, his hand brushing over her head and then down her spine causing another slight moan and further arching of her back, all that Beastboy heard however was a slight murr coming from the wolfess on his lap.

When his hand reached down again she quickly tried to pull away, get on her knees and sling the green Titan out of her room, but that was not what happened, she struggled to get up, her arms and legs weren't moving like they should, she whimpered, panicked, feeling restrained in some ways and Beastboy saw this.

His hand quickly pressed to the side of her face, making soothing shhh sounds as he looked down at her with her form trying to twist and turn to get up but as he gently stroked the side of her face now, she calmed, taking slow deep breaths.

Gently he eased her head off his lap and onto the bed, she just layed there, her body, it felt different, in some ways wrong, nothing felt or moved as it should and it was frightening her.

Her eyes watched him, then she realized, even that seemed off, she didn't see the green titan before her, she could just about make out his green skin but it looked grayed out slightly, like an old television set when colour first came out.

Beastboy moved slightly away from her, she couldn't help but whimper, fearing he would leave her alone in her confused state when her eyes widened and he changed before her. Though wolfs could see colours, most still looked rather close to white, black and grey but their vision was still greatly enhanced let alone their other senses.

She could see every little detail of Beastboys transformation, which usually to the human eyes was nothing more but a blur. Her ears suddenly flattened to her head, hearing the sound of flesh, bones and muscles ripping and reshaping until moments later before her was a black and green, or to her eyes, black, greenish grey, timber wolf.

"B-Beastboy, what's going on? Where am I? Why did you turn into a...wolf..." She stopped at the sight of the smiling wolf before her, now remembering everything that had happened over the last few days up to the point her vision faded and blackened after the pain had shot through her body.

"Its ok, you're in your room, you're own territory, i am just here to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Beastboy said calmly, his ears slightly perked and a smile on his muzzle, laying down, facing her, front paws folded over another.

"My own what?" She asked with suspicion, her eyes squinting slightly and ears swept back but then she couldn't help but sniff again, it smelled, somewhat like her, her head raised, looking around her room, although everything was still in odd shades of grayed out colours, she couldn't see a single shadow, not even at the end of her room.

"Is...this my scent?" She asked curiously

"Sort off." Beastboy replied.

"What do you mean, sort of?" She eyed him again with suspicion.

"Well, i think its just because your demon heritage, but, there was always a slightly weird smell about you, not bad weird, but unusual. Now however, while i can smell it on your belongings, i don't smell it from you." He tried to clarify.

"Ok, skipping the fact how disgusting that sounds, why can't i get up?" She asked with a grumble.

"Because you're still thinking like a person, how a person moves their body and limbs, not an animal, or in this case a wolf." He said calmly, not wanting to agitate her further.

"Well, show me already then." She growled, certainly not happy about her seemingly helpless state.

Beastboy simply smiled and slowly layed down on his side like she was, explaining to her calm and simply how to move her legs, when trying to get up for example, placing one paw and leg at a time, while explaining to her in a show and tell manner until he was raised on all four legs. "See, easy." He said with a smile.

Raven attempted to do as he had instructed and it was working, up to the point where she tried to lift her body and simply plopped back onto the bed on her side, growling with slightly bared teeth.

"Easy, Easy, just try again and add more pressure, like you're trying to jump. He said.

This was harder than Raven thought it would be, it took the black and blue wolfess almost a dozen attempts before she was finally on her feet, staring at the black and green wolf before her. He smiled and stared into her eyes when something suddenly over came her. She whimpered, lowering herself onto her stomach, avoiding direct eye contact.

"D-Don't stare at me like that." she whimpered.

Beastboy was confused for a moment before mentally kicking himself in the head, Alpha wolfs, pack leaders, were the only wolfs that looked directly into the eyes of other wolfs to show their dominance over them which caused most if not all wolfs to make themselves as small as possible, like Raven was right now, unless wanting to challenge them.

"Sorry, not used to having other wolfs around." He apologized and still looked at her, but he made sure to look around her eyes and not directly at them. Lowering his own head he gently rubbed the side of his face on top of hers apologetically, Raven stopped whimpering but her body suddenly stiffened at a strange sensation.

"W-what's that? Is something wrong? Did i transform incorrectly?" She started to panic and Beastboy laughed, he knew it was mean, but she was incredibly cute right now.

"No, that's your tail wagging." He said with a slight smirk.

"That...feels very strange." She stated and tried to gain some control of her tail and after focusing on the extra limb, it slowed and then stopped.

Beastboy smiled still as Raven slowly raised herself onto all fours and then plopped her backside onto the bed in a sitting position, looking around her room slowly as a strange thought came to mind, before she could ask Beastboy however her face twisted with slight disgust, which as a wolf, made her look even cuter.

"W-what the hell is that smell?" She partly whimpered and growled.

"Cheap hair-gel." Beastboy laughed.

"I think i am going to be sic." She grunted.

"What, again?" He teased but should have known better as Raven glared at him, she certainly had not lost that lovable stare of hers, now she has those lovely big teeth to back it up further.

"And what do you mean by cheap hair-gel?" She growled and her ears twitched to the sound of knocking at the door.

"Beastboy? Raven? Are you ok in there?" Robin called out but quickly backed away from the door as a very loud and aggressive growl was heard.

"Easy, Easy." Beastboy said, his form shifting back to its human for, gently stroking down the length of Ravens spine causing the wolfess to shudder and whimper as his hand pulled away while standing up.

"Robin stand back to the door and out of sight." Beastboy called out.

"What? Beastboy just open up." Robin said with confusion and annoyance at his team mates demand.

"Fine, if she kills you, not my fault." He said simply with a stern tone of voice. He didn't hear any reply, just the shuffling of feet as Robin seemed to have gotten the picture.

"Be back in a second." Beastboy said. His voice was strange to Raven, she couldn't quite make out what he was saying but the way his body had moved, she knew he would be back...how did she know? She begun pondering.

"Is she ok?" Robin asked as Beastboy closed the door behind him,

"Yeah, just confused as it was to be expected, " Beastboy said to try and assure Robin.

"Ok, but you will tell us if she wants to change back right? I don't want you to pull a stupid prank and keep her in that form longer than she wants too." Robin said, warning Beastboy.

"I won't, but unless she asks to change back, i suggest we don't make her change back." He said with a slight smile.

"What? If the city is under attack we need her." Robin protested.

"But what good will it be to change her back when the alarm sounds, if she is just going to pass out again for an hour or two." Beastboy replied.

Robin just stared at him, as bad as it was to admit it, Beastboy, was right.

"Fine, but...THUD." Robin was interrupted by a loud thud sound, Quickly turning to the door with Beastboy and opened it. On the floor layed raven, twisting about, whimpering as she had slipped off the bed and was trying to get up.

"Yeah...i still need time to teach her the basics." Beastboy chuckled quietly, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

There ya go, by overly popular demand, Chapter 3, granted i only released chapter 2 a few days ago, but so many people added it to their alert lists that i couldn't help but release another chapter already.

Thank you to the following people for reviewing and adding this story to their alert list.

wolfenstien  
theforceisstrongwiththisone  
wolvmbm  
gaztasterofpork  
suki65656  
the cretan  
akumakami64  
dragoon galaxy  
Joseph  
flying786  
thowell3  
love is ephemeral  
redshadow17  
shinagami99  
risingpain  
the high demon lord  
thorn0013  
Koukou Ra-men  
theluckyshot  
naruhuna123  
swany1984  
thesoral

Oh and to answer the forceisstrongwiththisones question, not really, if a wolf grows up around dogs it at times pick ups some habits like barking which they don't usually do, but there is always going to be someone isn't there? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Even with my muses for this story still on strike i forced myself to write it, hope it doesn't disappoint, so enjoy.**

**Love of a Wolf, **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Cyborg smiled as he was walking down the Towers hallways, he had just come out of the common room, now having satisfied his craving of several hours of video gaming and had cooked some lovely ribs for lunch, he kinda missed the fact that he didn't have his usual meat vs tofu argument with Beastboy and even considered interrupting the grass stain to provoke the fight. Robin however having suggested that Cyborg would leave them alone after the threatening growls coming from the room, so Cyborg took his advice, not wanting to have to re polish his metal skin just yet.

The half machine, half man halted, he could hear loud growling, he was only a few hallways down from Ravens and Beastboys room so he was startled to hear the sounds from this far away, then he realized they weren't coming from that far away, eye widening at the sight before him.

Beastboy quickly rounded the corner in his wolf form, the black and green running mass of fur tripped and rolled across the floor while trying to make the turn, having apparently lost his footing. He quickly recovered however, bringing himself onto his feet and digging his claws into the carpet to help push himself along quicker, all this one one fluid motion.

Cyborg was confused what the hell was going on? when he saw a black and dark blue wolf come around the corner, sliding, letting the side of her body collide with the wall like a buffer and then started running again after the green changeling. What had Cyborg worried was the bared teeth, loud fearsome growl and perked ears, she looked like she was trying to kill him and with the expression he had seen on Beastboys face, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Starfire!" Cyborg shouted into his right arm having activated the communicator and an instance later Starfires face appeared.

"Yes friend Cyborg?" She asked with a smile.

"BB is heading your way, grab him, i think Raven is trying to kill him!" Cyborg yelled causing Starfire to gasp, nodding and shutting off her communicator.

No sooner had she placed the device back onto her waist, the common room door slid open and a terrified looking beastboy lunging from the top of the stairs, not realizing she was there and was caught by Starfire, squeaking as she now had the sudden weight in her arms.

Raven appeared in her wolf form moments later, jumping from the top step but landing just before starfire, her forelegs parted slightly wide, her tail raised, fangs bared with a loud growl and snarl as she looked at her holding Beastboy in her arms though the changeling was trying to get away as quickly as he could.

**10minutes earlier...**

**"Come on its not that hard."** Beastboy said with a chuckle as he watched Raven trying to walk.

**"Easy for you to say, you've been doing it your whole life."** Raven said with a growl, snapping at him.

She felt so unsteady on these new legs of hers although from what Beastboy had said, once she got the hang of it she would be a lot more steady on her feet than any human, he even explained that there was webbing between her toes for various terrains such as mountain sides, snow, etc. to help her move around.

Once again however, she fell forward with a loud growl as she was getting very sick of hitting the floor.

**"You know what will help you?" **He said slowly walking closer.

**"A time honored game Wolfs have been playing for hundreds of years from just a few days after their born well into their adulthood if not close to death." **Beastboy said and he stepped closer. He was looking into her eyes again, she wanted to whimper, cower, but too annoyed right now to let the instincts trying to run her body win.

Lowering his head, she could feel his breath running along the fur of her face, if it had been possible, she would have been blushing now with his face so close to hears when he gently nudged his muzzle against the top of her head.

**"Tag, your it."** He said with a smile and backed away a little.

**"...Tag?"** She said with some disbelief, mainly annoyance.

**"Yeah, wolf cubs and adults play it to make sure they stay in shape, its all fun though."** He explained.

**"As...fun, as that sounds, i can hardly walk let alone run."** She growled.

**"Ok, alright, another time then, hey, wait here, let me just grab some blankets from the extra rooms to pad the floor with so it won't hurt as much."** He chuckled and after she gave a slight nod, he left the room.

Making his way down a floor, he went into each of the rooms, at first he stared at the door, thinking why the hell it was so big, when it clicked, duh, he was still in Wolf form. Grabbing a half dozen or so blankets, a lot heavier than they looked, he walked back to Ravens room, setting them on the floor and pressing the button before changing into his wolf form, if he hadn't changed she might just instinctively attack him.

Something smelled odd though.

**"Raven?"** He asked, she wasn't on the floor anymore, he saw her covers shift as he called her name, ears twitching slightly and called her name again, that was definitely her.

**"What are you doing under the covers?"** He asked and moved closer, what the heck was that smell.

**"Don't ask."** She said with a whimper.

**"Wait..."** He said as he recognized that scent, now it was clicking in his head.

**"Beastboy."** She said slightly stern.

**"Did you?"** He said with a slight chuckle.

**"Don't!"** She yelled a little.

**"I can't believe you..."** He chuckled louder.

**"Don't say it!"** She growled threateningly.

**"You marked your room?"** He laughed loudly.

His laughter was cut short, a very angry looking wolf jumped from under the covers straight for him, eyes widening, Beastboy as quickly as he could turned around and ran for it.

Now he was fidgeting about in Starfires arms, trying to get out but that damn Tameranian had such strength that she was holding him without any struggle. Ravens growl subsided but her fangs still bared, anger in her eyes, moving closer.

"Friend Raven, i do not know what friend Beastboy has done but you must not hurt him." Starfire pleaded to her friend walking closer.

It was all mumbled to Raven, she wasn't used to the sound of speech with these ears so none of it made sense to her, she could see Beastboy cowering in the tanned girls arms though, Raven smirked now and opened her mouth and her head shot forward, nipping Beastboys tail causing the green changeling to yip loudly.

**"Tag, you're it."** Raven said smugly as she had caught Beastboy, yes she wanted to kill him first, but after that chase she felt better than she could ever remember.

Beastboy stared at her with disbelief only to laugh, Starfire was confused about this, not recognizing any of the sounds but Raven suddenly ran through the still open common room doors. Beastboy pushed harder, claws accidentally scraping Starfires skin, not cutting, but startling her enough to let him go and go he did, chasing after that lovely black and blue wolf.

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire said, obviously confused as she held the device in her hand again.

"Star! Did you stop them?" He asked with panic evident in his voice.

"No, i believe they are...playing the game of...tag?" Starfire said with hesitation causing Cyborg to just stare blankly at her through the comm unit.

For the better part of an Hour, Raven and Beastboy chased each other through the tower, anything in their path however was simply run through, leaving quite a bit of broken furniture and a unconscious Robin on the floor from several collisions. They didn't care though, they were having too much fun.

Finally they finished, though there was no exact way to win a game of tag unless there was a time limit, Beastboy had suggested a sudden death situation which was quite comical to watch. Whoever could nip the others tail first next, which ended with the two of them tumbling and rolling around on top and around one another in an attempt to nip the others tail. Sadly for Beastboy, he never seems to win at anything as Raven had nipped his tail and was proclaimed victor

Both wolfs now lay on top of the piles of blankets in Ravens room after having dragged them in, laughing as they just layed their, legs and lungs burning but they felt certainly alive.

**"I can't believe you won."** Beastboy laughed if it weren't for the fact that wolfs didn't have tear ducts, he would be crying from laughing so hard.

**"You never told me that it was so much fun."** Raven laughed and wiggled about a little, god she felt sore. **"Or that it hurts so much."**

**"I tried to remember? During the UFO incident, that's why i wanted a Moped because unlike all of you i had to use my muscles."** He chuckled, finally starting to calm down.

**"Sorry for laughing though, i didn't expect you to mark your territory."** He continued.

**"Tell anyone, and i will kill you."** She said, for a moment her monotone voice had returned but as he looked at her with big eyes and a whimper, she couldn't help but laugh again.

**"Don't worry, i was the same at first, still am of sorts."** Beastboys said.

**"Don't tell me you soil your carpet."** She said, now definitly back to her monotone self.

**"No, i am house trained don't worry."** He chuckled.** "I use my clothes, my room my look like a mess to everyone, but it marks my territory with plenty of food to hunt for."** He smiled.

**"That explains a lot actually."** She said thoughtfully.

**"Anyway, how are your legs."** He asked.

**"Burning like hell, my lungs as well."** She sighed trying to take slow deep breaths.

**"That's one thing about wolfs unlike most animals, able to push themselves that much beyond their limits even without oxygen for a certain amount of time of course." **He clarified.

**"God I'm hungry now."** She whimpered a little.

**"Hey Rae, have you noticed?"** He said with a smile.

**"Noticed what?"** She asked a little confused.

**"You're letting your emotions run free and everything is still standing, well, not the furniture we knocked over, or Robin."** Beastboy chuckled.

**"...that's...you're right."** Raven said with slight astonishment.

**"Think it has anything to do with you having transformed into a wolf? Granted you still probably have that, heritage in you, but since you are not in your normal form, maybe it was suppressed."** He suggested and for once, he sounded quite intellectual.

**"Yeah...damn." **She said with a smile and closed her eyes, sighing, relaxing, just letting calmness wash over her.

**"You know your hours been up...for about 4hours now, since you woke up anyway."** He spoke softly seeing her trying to relax.

**"That long already, better grab something to eat."** She sighed though it was a content sigh.

**"Think you should change back first, considering what happened last time."** He suggested with slight worry.

**"Yeah good point, thanks Beastboy, i haven't felt this, free, well, ever."** She smiled looking at him.

**"Hey, if you want to change even if i am not around for a few hours, not stopping you. If you want to change more often but not let the others know, just let me know, i will make sure to hang onto that sheet and actually put it somewhere i can find it."** He chuckled.

**"I will consider it, thanks."** Raven sighed and slowly rolled onto her stomach and got to her feet.

**"Beastboy?"** She asked a little uncertain.

**"Yeah?"** He replied.

**"Can you get one of the sheets and change me back, i don't want to do it in front of every one this time, i had no idea that...does...it hurt that much for you...every time?" **She practically whispered.

**"Yup."** He simply said.

**"...you do have greater control than i thought to be able to handle that much pain."** She whispered.

**"I've had to deal with that pain since i was no older than six so yeah, over a decade of pain every time i changed, its no biggie."** He said with the wolf equivalent of a shrug.

**"Anyway, can you get a sheet and...i don't know if i will pass out again but, perhaps some tea and toast?"** She asked with a little whimper.

**"Of course Raven."** He said and gently rubbed the side of his head to hers before leaving the room, changing to his human form when he reached the door to open and then shut it.

Beastboy did as Raven had asked, having grabbed one of the sheets of paper, he returned to the room, being careful of course when he entered but saw her on the bed, ears perked and head lifting at the sight of him, smiling as he looked at her, god she was beautiful in any form it seemed.

Since Raven had taught them all how to pronounce it properly, it took only a few seconds for Beastboy to read and watched as Ravens form changed. The familiar cry of pain as her flesh, muscles and bones shifted, broke and reshaped until moments alter she lay there before him, luckily her clothes were still on, remembering an embarrassing incident he himself had once.

Raven form shifted, she felt groggy, her head was throbbing and her body felt stiff, eyes slowly opening, for a moment she thought that it was pitch black, but she could see some light from candles around her room, in her wolf form, it looked completly different, now it looked, creepy.

She sniffed, wait, she never did that, looking to her left she saw a tray, a cup of tea with a little steam coming off it and a rather lovely smelling cheese grill, she asked for toast, but that looked far more appetizing. Sitting up, letting her legs slide over the edge of the bed and rest her feet on the floor, she shuddered a little, it wasn't cold but she could hear the sounds of chalk going across a blackboard, or the equivalent anyway, the sound of muffled voices down the hall, guess one of the side effects of changing were enhanced senses, hoping it wasn't permanent.

"Right...damage control." She sighed and folded her legs, she would need to meditate, getting all her emotions back in order after releasing them in such amounts.

Raven felt a familiar coldness run through her as she passed into her mind, her body levitating several feet above the bed in her usual meditative position. Before her eyes she could see herself moving through the darkness of her mind until a ripple effect ran across her vision, like a stone dropping in the ocean, she was now inside of her mind.

Her eyes looked around the barren wasteland, floating rocks, the darkness of the void around her, making any other shade of black look inviting, dotted with eery glowing red stars. Now the strange part was that Raven had expected all of her emotions to be there, bombarding her for control or freedom but, none, she was just stood there.

"Strange..." She said and slowly begun walking.

The first realm she had entered was her happy side, the familiar cushion like hills, the floating fruit and fluffy clouds, it send a shudder of disgust down her spine, it was all so...pink.

Her attention was drawn by the sound of a loud scream, her body shifting instinctively into a defensive posture, she saw her other self, the pink clad happy run in her direction, pure fear on her face as she was running and suddenly something jumped her and she screamed again.

Raven stepped forward to help her other self, nothing else should be here, nothing should be attacking her, then she dropped backwards as she saw what it was.

Happy was pinned to the ground, giggling and laughing loud and insanely as a large black and green wolf was licking at her face.

"Did he use my mirror again?" Raven grumbled loudly.

Happy hadn't noticed Ravens presence and gasped, the wolf disappearing in a puff of pink smoke as she stood up. "Rae-Rae!" She called out and ran towards Raven, she fell to the ground however as she leaped at Raven, who sidestepped.

"What was that?" Raven said down at her other self.

"Oh, i was just playing with wolfie." She aid, grinning ear to ear.

"Wolfie...right...come with me." She said, something was wrong with that emotion, she would keep an eye on her.

Happy just looked at Raven with a little shrug and followed the blue cloaked woman, she was surprisingly quiet, Raven had expected her to jump around like mad, that didn't matter, they had left her domain soon enough and entered what looked like,well. The way Beastboy would describe it, it looked like an old bookstore down a shady ally, full of strange horrific books with a creepy old lady behind the counter. Though in this case the creepy old lady was a yellow cloaked Raven.

Raven stood in the doorway of the shop which in her mind was Knowledges domain, the emotion pushed her glasses up and put what looked like a feather into a little ink well.

"Raven, nice to see you again, same to you happy." The emotion said with a slight smile.

"...What are you writing?" Raven asked, she knew this emotion stored everything she knew but, never having had seen her write any of it down.

"Oh, just all the wolf anatomy and facts that Beastboy had told us." She said, though concerned that she had done something wrong.

"By feather and ink?" She asked a little skeptical.

"Yes, its quite enjoyable." Knowledge said with a nod.

"You, with me, now." She said grumbling, happy giggling happily now though knowledge just shrugged and did as she was told.

It seemed all of her emotions had been fed to the wolfs, figuratively speaking.

Brave in her domain, once a gym like environment now fitting a forest, running around and fighting anything she could in a wolf like form, though she was beaten by most as she was just one wolf instead of a pack, though fun to watch a bear throwing her around for a minute.

Rude was an emotion she didn't want to see but while she did not seem to have had anything wolfish about her, she did point out excessively the incident with Raven, marking, her territory. Which was something rude had never considered, not flushing, yes, but actually urinating on ones own carpet, that was something she had enjoyed.

Love in her domain resembling a grassy hill under a starry night on a blanket and a small picnic basket was holding a little wolf plushy resembling Beastboys form.

Lust...we'll actually skip what she was doing, that's better for everyone.

Timid wasn't her usual self, yes she was still scared and worried about everything but she wasn't showing it as much as well as actually facing raven rather than cowering in a corner.

Envy was sat in what appeared to be the Titans security room, watching dozens of cameras, the image on the main screen at this point was Starfire holding wolf Beastboy, mumbling about how she was holding him, how she was touching one of his back thighs and such.

Wisdom sat by a forest clearing, in front of a beautifully sparkling lake, problem was she was watching a pair of wolfs and how they interacted with each other, such simple sounds and body motions forming such complex sentences, each able to be thrown off just by a twitch.

The worst was anger, her domain reminded her of one of Beastboys movies, volcanoes, hot flowing lava everywhere, stumbling onto Anger however was very, difficult to accept as the emotion was sat on a rock, holding her red cloak, knitting onto the hood of it what looked like a pair of wolf ears to make it seem like she had wolf ears under her hood. "What?" She simply said with a shrug.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here!" Raven shouted loudly with all her emotions gathered in angers realm now.

"What do you mean?" They practically in unison's replied.

"I just spent 5hours as a wolf, letting you all run wild, and none of you are trying to fight for control yelling at me, also, apparently all are now wolf obsessed in one form or another!" She finally finished, breathing heavily from the little ranting.

"May i?" Knowledge said to her counter parts, they all nodded in agreement.

"Being in that wolf form has all allowed us to experience what we always wanted, happy is happy because you actually played, brave because you did that sudden death round with beastboy, rude is because you marked your territory, anger because you actually wanted to kill Beastboy for a few seconds there excettera excettera. So, we have no reason to complain for once." Knowledge finished.

"So what? As long as i give you all a few hours of myself in wolf form...you all stop annoying me?" Raven asked with a hint of confusion.

Knowledge looked to the other emotions, no one saying anything until all nodded in unison.

"At least 24hours a week in wolf form, and we will stop bothering you." Knowledge said.

"UH-UH i won't even bang around inside ya when starfire asks you to go to the mall with her!" Happy said jumping up and down for attention.

"So what do you say Raven?" Knowledge said.

* * *

**Finally! I had so much fun writing this chapter, especially the emotions, even if that was only brief, hope you all enjoyed it and again, sorry for making everyone wait.**


End file.
